scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Inside Out (Brave Heart Lion and Romantic Heart Skunk Style)
Brave Heart Lion and Romantic Heart Skunk's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Chibiusa Tsukino (Sailor Moon) *Jill - Leo's Mom (Caillou) *Bill - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Newborn Riley - Dil Pickles (Rugrats) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *Fear - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *Bing Bong - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Joy - Serena/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) *Jill's Sadness - Amy/Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) *Jill's Disgust - Lita/Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Mickey Mouse *Bill's Sadness - Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) *Bill's Disgust - Goofy (Mickey Mouse) *Bill's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Meg - Cera (The Lang Before Time) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) *Dream Director - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Rainbow Unicorn - Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *Jangles the Clown - Monstario (A Koopa's Revenge 2) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Joey MacDonald (Dennis the Menace) *Jangles' Disgust - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jangles' Anger - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Skunk (Skunk Fu) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Gossamer (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Wendy Testaburger (South Park) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Wish Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Haruna Sakurada (Sailor Moon) *Teacher's Joy - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (Brave Heart Lion and Romantic Heart Skunk Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Brave Heart Lion and Romantic Heart Skunk Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Brave Heart Lion and Romantic Heart Skunk Style) - Brave Heart Lion Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Brave Heart Lion and Romantic Heart Skunk Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk We Should Cry *Inside Out (Brave Heart Lion and Romantic Heart Skunk Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Brave Heart Lion and Romantic Heart Skunk Style) - Tommy Pickles My Bad *Inside Out (Brave Heart Lion and Romantic Heart Skunk Style) - Cosmo Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Brave Heart Lion and Romantic Heart Skunk Style): Chibiusa Tsukino's First Date? *Inside Out (Brave Heart Lion and Romantic Heart Skunk Style) - Transcripts Category:Brave Heart Lion and Romantic Heart Skunk Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof